


untitled.

by soupsaga



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsaga/pseuds/soupsaga
Summary: I know it's super short and it's more of a drabble but it's something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super short and it's more of a drabble but it's something.

The warm sunlight broke through the opened curtains and danced across naked bodies, bringing a soft glow to the bedroom. The room was silent, apart from the occasional snore from both sleeping figures. An alarm clock on the bedside table read "8:17 AM", much earlier than both parties would prefer to wake up on a weekend. But an elbow to the stomach woke one of the figures. 

Mellie slowly opened her eyes, muttering nonsense as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. She tried to move as little as possible to avoid waking the woman laying beside her. The brunette propped herself up on her elbow and stared down at her girlfriend, taking advantage of the time she had to admire her. Mellie smirked to herself as she noticed the faint scratches on Olivia's back. As long as she knew she wasn't hurting Olivia, she found joy in leaving marks on her lover. It was her way of knowing that anyone who saw Olivia's back would know she was taken. Mellie's fingers lightly traced over the marks on Olivia's back, her mind filling with images from the previous night. She didn't have to close her eyes to picture Olivia's back arched off the bed, the way her eyes watched Mellie as her lips traced every inch of her skin. Mellie could see the picture as clear as day, she had learned it the first time it was her reality, she wasn't sure she'd ever see it again. But she did, on many more occasions, and she had never been so thankful in her life. Olivia brought her joy. Olivia gave her purpose. Olivia made her feel alive. 

Mellie was so consumed in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed Olivia staring back at her. She hadn't noticed Olivia's hand on her hip, or the hunger in her eyes. Mellie wouldn't have noticed, but Olivia opened her mouth to speak. "Good morning, beautiful," she whispered, smiling up at Mellie. "What are you thinking about?"

Mellie blushed as she realized Olivia noticed her staring. "I- uh- I was thinking about you."

"What about me exactly?" Olivia smirked up at Mellie and gripped her hip. In a blink of an eye, Olivia found herself on top of Mellie with her lips planted at her jaw. "Did it have anything to do with this?" She made her way down Mellie's neck, leaving a trail of kisses in her path. 

Mellie's hands pressed against Olivia's back as she tilted her head back, exposing her neck to her girlfriend. "Yes," she moaned softly, unable to help the sounds falling from her lips. With a glance out the window, Mellie pulled the blanket over Olivia to cover her lover. Her hands soon found themselves back to Olivia's body, this time exploring her breasts. 

Moans slipped from Olivia's lips, causing vibrations against Mellie's neck. She placed her hand on Mellie's chest, between her breasts, as she kissed her way down her girlfriend's body. Her lips brushed against Mellie's stomach, causing the muscles to tighten in response. Taking a moment to smile up at Mellie, Olivia pressed her body against Mellie's. "I love you," she whispered softly. "God, I love you."


End file.
